Finding Her Dragon
by Flaredragon117
Summary: Layla goes to the Dragneels to pick up her daughter Lucy, but what happens when she finally meets the father of Natsu and Wendy? What will happen between the two? I believe this is the first Igneel x Layla fic. Igneel x Layla lemon. This doesn't have NaLu, sorry NaLu fans.
1. Chapter 1

**Now, this is something that popped into my head and I really, really, really, REALLY wanted to write it down. I don't know if there is another story that had this pairing before, but DAMN!**

"I'm a dragon slayer!"- Speech

' _How big is he?!_ '- Thoughts

 **I hope you guys like it.**

 **Anyway, I don't own any of these characters of the canon.**

 **Finding Her Dragon**

Layla was driving to the home of the Dragneels' to pick up her daughter. She remembered her daughter calling her to pick her up since Natsu, Lucy's childhood friend and supposedly her ride home, had to go somewhere and it was getting late.

It didn't take long to see the impressive house and the large dragon statue on top of the fountain; she'll never understand the family's obsession of dragons. The house was three stories high with a somewhat classic style house. It may not have been as big or as beautiful as the Heartfilia mansion, but it was impressive none the less.

Drove up in the driveway and walked up to the front door. She was wearing dark blue jeans that hugged her long, toned legs and gripping her perfect bubble butt. Her white jacket was rather large and comfortable, but even with the size it still gripped her breasts and simple black slip-on sneakers. Even though the attire was simple, Layla made it look sexy and elegant; nothing less coming from the woman that owns the Heartfilia Company.

She rang the door and waited for her daughter to open up. What she didn't expect was Wendy, Natsu's little step sister. The young bluenette was sixteen and gained a few curves since Layla last saw her, but she was still rather flat compared to most of her friends.

"Hi Layla-san, how can help you?"

The busty blonde mother smiled at the cute teenager, "I'm here to pick up my daughter, is she ready to go?"

Wendy smiled, "Yes she is, she's with Igneel-sama."

"Oh is that so? Then may I come in and get her?"

Wendy nodded and gestured the mother to followed her. As they were walking, Layla noticed that the photos on the walls had a young woman with white blonde hair and playing with a young Natsu and a baby Wendy. Now Layla has been in the house before, but it was mostly in the backyard since that's where she would see her daughter play with Natsu and the rest of her friends there, though for some reason the Dragneels installed a rather dangerous obstacle course with spikes and deep waters…

Anyway, Layla didn't recognize the woman in the pictures and decided to ask Wendy, "Say, Wendy, who is the woman in these pictures?"

Wendy stopped and looked at the photos with a sad smile, "She's my mother, Grandine."

Layla noticed the sad gleam in the girl's eyes and knew what happened. The older woman softly asked, "Is she…you know…"

Wendy nodded, "She died from an accident when I was two so Igneel-sama raised the two of us on his own." Layla tried to think of something to say but failed.

"It was a long time ago, so we all moved forward and not let us down. Though sometime Igneel-sama would be in his private times looking at mom."

Layla nodded since she understood how the father felt. Lucy's husband died due to illness when Lucy was about eight. She remained single since then and kept her ring around her neck in a necklace. Although, she often get wolf whistles and cat calls, not to mention being flirted by so many guys and received a few numbers at least twice a month.

Speaking of guys, she never really met Igneel before; she only saw Natsu and Wendy and sometimes Gajeel, their cousin, in the house. She wondered how the man is like…

"We're here Layla-san."

Layla was brought out of her thoughts when she and Wendy were in front of a large white door, "Lucy-san is in here with Igneel-sama."

Before she could even say thank you, Wendy left her and went upstairs. Layla just shrugged and opened the doors. She was quite surprised that the room was a gym; a modern, clean gym with machines, punching bags, and free weights.

"Wow…" The single mother didn't expect the Dragneels to have to such a nice gym.

"Anyone there?"

Layla unconsciously shivered from hearing that deep, powerful voice. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

' _Who was that?_ '

She saw the door from the other side of the room open up and hot air came out of the room. Layla's face became as red as the man's hair she's seeing right now.

' _Damn…who is THAT?!_ '

Right there from across the gym was a man that easily reached six feet in height and with an athletic build and say he can do anything and _everything_. His six packs were on display for her to see and his powerful arms. What really got Layla so red was that the man in front of her was only wearing a towel from the waist down; it appeared that he just took a shower, considering that there were droplets of water covering his muscular torso and that his long, crimson hair was damp and some of it clung to the man's face.

"Hey there, you must be Lucy's mother, Ms. Layla Heartfilia, no?"

The blonde mother was brought out of her little 'show' when she realized that the half-naked man was in front of her and giving her a smile with his white teeth; she gulped when she saw his large canines. She could imagine how his teeth would feel nibbling on her…

' _Snap out of it!_ ' Layla's conscious yelled before thinking straight.

"Y-Yes, I am. And you are…"

The man laughed and Layla could help but shiver again by his voice, and his laughter sounded so… comforting.

"My name is Igneel, Igneel Dragneel."

All of Layla's thoughts crashed down and jumped away from the muscular and attractive man,

"You're Igneel?!"

The long-haired man tilted his head to the side and looked confused, "…Yes? Is there a problem with me being me?"

Layla realized how bad her reaction was and waved her hands in a frantic manner, "N-No no no, I didn't mean it like that! It's just that I didn't expect Natsu and Wendy's father to be like… you. I kind of expected someone…older."

It truly wasn't Layla fault, Igneel looked to be in his mid-thirties and free and sort of like one of those ' _Top Ten Bachelors_ ' instead of a man with two teenagers, one of which is finishing his first year of college. Igneel chuckled at the mother's reasoning.

"I don't blame you. People often mistake me for being younger than what I'm really am. I could say the same thing for you, you look more like Lucy's twin or older sister instead of being her mother."

Layla's blush returned after hearing the compliment; it wasn't the first time hearing that, but hearing it from Igneel made it sound better and more relaxed than from all the other men that talked to her, "Why thank you Igneel."

"Are yu here to pick up your daughter?"

Layla nodded, and that's when she remembered that Wendy told her that her daughter was hanging out with this hell of a good-looking father, and he was just coming out of a shower...

Layla couldn't help but wondered if her precious little girl was being intimate with this man and it was tearing her between tremendously mad or aroused…

"W-Where is she?"

"She's in the guest room. After Natsu left to see his pregnant girlfriend, I invited her to do some yoga and MMA, but she was really tired after the first two hours and fell asleep."

Despite the big blush covering her cheeks, Layla couldn't help but sweatdrop, "Two hours…"

"Yep, so she's sleeping in the guest room." Igneel said before looking down, "Do you have anything important for tonight or tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

The crimson-haired man smiled, "How about you and Lucy stay for the night, what do you say?"

Layla thought about it; she really didn't have anything special or important to do for the next two weeks, and it is a Saturday so no worries about college classes in the morning for Lucy,

"Well…"

 _~A Few Hours Later~_

"HAHAHAHAHA! That was the best thing I've heard all day!"

"Not as funny as the one of Natsu when he was a baby!"

Layla and Igneel were in the kitchen, sharing some stories and having a few drinks, which for some reason, the bottle had a Chinese dragon on the label…

Anyway, after Layla said that she and Lucy could stay the night, Igneel went to get dressed in some black sweatpants and a white wife beater, which did nothing to hide his impressive build. The young-looking father also tied his hair back in a lazy-stylish looking bun; which made him have that handsome yet messy look considering Igneel had some stubble along the jaw lines.

Surprisingly, Igneel offered some of his clothes for Layla to change into, which was one of his sweat pants from he was younger, not to mention smaller, and a t-shirt that was really loose on her shoulders, but did nothing to hide her impressive mounds. Igneel noticed how much clearer he saw her chest and blushed a little, but didn't say anything about it and offered the beautiful mother a drink.

So there they were, drinking and sharing embarrassing but funny stories. They also began telling jokes and how jobs were going. Igneel was impressed by Layla's job as the owner of one of the largest business in the country, having branches that go from medicine to even food; although Layla was shocked about Igneel's history of work.

"You used to be an MMA champion fighter?!"

"Yep."

"And you made your own video game?"

"Yes."

"And now your…what do you do again?"

Igneel smiled at the red-faced blonde, "I help with athletes with injuries and teach martial arts."

"What kind?"

"I teach a bunch of them, karate, kung fu, judo, Muay Thai boxing, wrestling, dragon-slaying fist, and also-"

" _What_ slaying fist?" Layla asked the man while also controlling the alcohol and trying to think straight.

Igneel gave her a toothy grin with a wild look in his eyes, "It's a type of martial arts that is a hybrid. It's a combination of certain martial arts along with certain stuff, like metal bats or a red-hot sword. I created it and it's quite useful to people with weapons or big animals."

Layla couldn't help but laugh at the man's crazy fighting style, "Like what animals, Mr. Dragon Slayer?"

Igneel decided to show her proof and took off his shirt, which made Layla look at Igneel's great body and the scars. Wait, scars?!

She didn't realize it before, but Igneel had numerous scars on his body, especially one on his back. Now that she thought about it, she suddenly remembers seeing a small scar next to Igneel's right eye…

"The big scars on my back are claw marks and came from a tiger when it got out of its cage from the Magnolia Zoo."

Layla gasped when she heard that, "I remember hearing that from the news, the tiger was said to be about ten feet and five hundred pounds, and also a tall man was fighting it to the death: you're telling me that you fought it?!"

Igneel gave her a proud nod, and in return…

 _*SLAP!*_

Layla's hand came across Igneel's face. Igneel was quite surprised by the slap, but the one from the receiving pain was Layla by the way she was holding her red hand.

Layla looked at the man with an angry expression, "What made you do something that crazy and stupid, you could have gotten killed?!"

Igneel lost his smile and walked out of the room, without saying a word. Layla decided to follow the single father. The two were silent as they walked, which made it a little uncomfortable between the two. They eventually came to a room that Layla guessed was the master bedroom, also known as Igneel's room. The blonde mother was impressed by the design of it, and also the decoration of it, even though half of it were dragons…

Igneel went to a drawer and opened up the top drawer and pulled out an old, yellow newspaper. He handed it to Layla and told her to see the front page. She began reading the slightly faded article and she soon realized why he fought the dangerous beast,

" _Tiger from Magnolia Zoo escaped from its cage and was on a vicious rampage. It terrorized and killed three people. It went after a little girl and planning to make her the fourth victim before a man came in and attacked the grown tiger. A boy pulled the crying girl away as the man was fighting the incredible beast. The man eventually won and the beast by breaking its vertebrae and then quickly finishing the tiger off. The man was quickly sent to the local hospital along with the little boy and girl, who were his two children."_

The image next to the article showed Igneel smiling in a hospital bed, having some bandages covering his back, his left bicep, and several bandages on random parts of his body. He had Natsu and Wendy in his arms; Wendy was crying hard while Natsu just had some tears running down his face. That's when Layla knew why Igneel did it, why he would do something so reckless.

"You did it to save Wendy…"

Igneel took the old newspaper away and put it back in the drawer. He sighed and looked back at her with a serious face, "She was six when that happened. Can you imagine how scared she was when something so big and so powerful was coming at her? She couldn't sleep for weeks and I let her sleep next to me, I would keep her in my arms while she would cry about it or before I tell her enough bedtime stories before she fell asleep; it was the same with Natsu since he thought he was going to lose his precious baby sister. I promised to the two of them that I wouldn't let anything hurt them."

Layla couldn't help but feel swooned by how determined he was and by how far he would go to protect his kids.

"What did you do to the tiger?"

Igneel pointed down, right where Layla was standing. The second she looked down was the second she squealed and jumped into Igneel's arms. Right there was the skin and fur of the great tiger, now being used as a rug for the man that took it down with just his bare hands. Talk about a cruel fate, but that's what it deserved for trying to hurt his daughter.

After recovering from her shock, Layla felt the warmth of being in Igneel's arms and seeing how he was only I his sweat pants made Layla feel a certain heat that she hasn't felt for a man in a long time. Seeing how he's so handsome and strong, and by how protective he was to his family, he was the perfect man to go after, and possibly start a family with. She looked into Igneel's dark brown eyes and unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck.

"L-Layla?" Igneel was slightly blushing by how she was acting and he couldn't help but feel attracted towards the blonde.

"Igneel…" Layla's eyes were glazed and slowly began closing the distance. Igneel followed her lead and closed the distance between their lips and kissed.

It might have been the large amounts of alcohol or possibly the heat of the moment, but as soon as the two kissed, that was the moment they lost whatever conscious and self-restraint they had left and given in to their urges. As soon as began their kiss, Igneel brought Layla to his comfortable bed and laid her down, all while not breaking contact with her sweet lips.

Layla deepened the kiss and enjoyed the feeling of Igneel's rough lips. They were not as soft as her last love, but they were warmer and it felt very nice against her own pair. It didn't take long before Igneel began probing her lips with his tongue, to which Layla used her own pink muscle and it soon became a wet and passionate make-out session and a battle for dominance. It was a close battle, but Igneel took control of the kiss.

After the long and sloppy kiss, Igneel attacked Layla's neck with kisses and soft nibbling. Layla moaned when the crimson-haired man found her weak spot.

' _It feels even better than I thought…_ ' Layla couldn't believe that she was feeling this good just from Igneel nibbling and sucking on her neck.

"Ig-Igneel…" Layla whispered as she clenched her teeth when Igneel went lower than her neck. This time Igneel planted soft kisses as he went to her breasts, which he found out were quite sensitive. Raising one of his hands up from her waist, he gave her left breasts a soft squeeze and earned a soft, angelic moan from the woman below him. Igneel loved the sound of her moans. He gave another squeeze but this time harder, which got the blonde mother to moan louder.

Igneel gave a grin to the woman that she could only describe as ' _feral_ ', "I hope you're ready Layla; I can't hold back anymore."

"W-What do you mean Ignee- OH MY GOD!"

Igneel let go of everything that was soft and gentle when he took the t-shirt Layla was wearing and ripped it in two, leaving only her white lacey bra to cover her well-endowed modesty. Layla blushed up a storm from Igneel's sudden action, but couldn't say a word before he attacked her neck again, but this time he didn't hold back as he not only kissed and suck her sensitive neck but also giving a few bite marks. None of the bites were painful neither did they draw blood, but she knew for a fact that she'll be seeing bite marks and hickeys after this.

"Igneel! P-Please slow down! Oh, my~!"

Layla didn't expect her neck to be so sensitive and was moaning and gasping with pure ecstasy. It soon got better as the man above her grabbed both her soft mounds and began playing with them roughly as if they were dough or wet clay.

Layla was breathing hard as the suddenly harsh pleasure was going through her body. She didn't the man to be such a beast! He was so different from his gentle side from earlier, and what surprised her more was she loved it! She and her husband were never like this, and she doubts he could have done such a thing.

Igneel removed himself from her neck and admired his handy work; there were several hickeys and bite marks on her pale and soft skin. It looked even better since Layla was a blushing, moaning mess under him and his strong hands.

"You look so good now Layla, but I bet you'll look better when we go further." The crimson-haired man then kissed the woman hard on the lips before removing her bra, throwing it across the room, and began focusing on the hard nipples that were poking against his hands. The woman began to moan louder and would gasp every few seconds against his lips.

It at this time that the blonde milf grinded herself against the man above her and felt his hard tent. Igneel felt her grinded and joined her on the act and soon the room was filled with _both_ of them moaning.

Thinking that her abused melons had enough, Igneel pulled back and got off of the panting woman. As Layla was still recovering, Igneel took off his pants and that's when the blonde saw how much he was packing.

"There's nothing small about you is there." The woman said with glee as she admired the size of the tent in his black boxers. Igneel smiled with pride before getting on his knees and helping the woman up and having her face his impressive erection.

She knew what Igneel wanted and without hesitation, she pulled down his boxers and was face to face with his other head.

"Unbelievable…" She couldn't believe how big Igneel really was before removing the last piece of his clothing. She unconsciously licked her lips and grabbed the thick member.

"It's my turn to have some fun handsome." That was all that Layla said before taking in the first few inches and twirling her tongue around the hot head. She was quite surprised that Igneel's dick was so warm, far warmer than any other man she tasted before.

Igneel groaned when the woman focused on his head; she was better than he expected and he was enjoying every moment of it, but he wanted more.

"What about the rest of me beautiful? It'll take more than just the tip." He groaned a little harder when Layla sucked hard.

The mother soon began to take more of him in her hot and wet mouth, it took a while before she was half-way there, but began coughing since it was beginning to enter her throat. Deciding that it'll do for a while, she began bobbing her head up and down and used her hands to work on the rest that she couldn't swallow.

Igneel enjoyed the pleasure and the show he was seeing, but he wanted to feel more so he started thrusting forward, getting Layla to swallow more and more of his member. The woman was shocked and was gagging by his actions, but soon began to love the feeling of getting her throat fucked. She moaned as she felt more of him enter her throat and wondered how long it would take for her to swallow the whole thing. She started to gag harder since the large digit was making her feel like her throat was either being stretched or abused; it could be both.

Igneel noticed this and really started to thrust into the woman's tight and wet throat, only letting her rest when she was coughing and gagging loudly. This went on for a while until Igneel felt his balls clenching tight. Igneel clenched his teeth as he felt the familiar sensation that he hasn't felt in a long time.

"I'm going to cum!" Igneel shouted as he let go of the blonde's head and giving her a chance to breathe properly. As soon as she started to take in deep breaths, Igneel shot rope after rope of semen on the beautiful mother; some of it landed on her hair and face, but the majority of it landed on her delicious breasts. Layla was shocked by how much the man shot out and wondered how easily he could knock someone up. She felt how hot the semen was and wondered how it tasted. Scooping up from with her finger, she brought it to her mouth and swallowed, all while making eye contact with Igneel.

"Hmm…better than I thought." Layla scooped up some more and relished the odd, but tasty treat and also making the show extra sexy for Igneel, who seemed to be as hard as ever.

Without so much as a word, the tall man pulled the busty mom over his shoulders and headed towards his shower, "As much as I loved your little display, I don't want to taste my own seed."

Layla pouts at the man's rough treatment but kept quiet since she knew that the main event will be soon. Just thinking about it made her extremely aroused. She had a sexy smirk and asked in a low voice,

"Well, what do you have in mind, bad boy?"

 _*SMACK!*_

Layla squealed from the slap on her plump rump from her new lover, "Don't test me beautiful; if you do, then won't be able to walk for days."

Hearing that made Layla even wetter than before and couldn't wait for what would be the best feeling she would than before for a long time.

 _~In the Showers~_

Igneel pinned Layla to the wall as the two made out and enjoyed each other's tastes while letting the water wash over their bodies. Layla wrapped her arms around his neck while also having her legs around his waist. Igneel not only pinned her to the wall but also was holding her big, perfect, soft ass.

The two separated from their heated kiss, with trails of saliva connecting the two, and stared into each others' eyes. They admired how they looked so sexy at the moment; their hair wet and framing their faces, the way their skin shined with the water, and how good it made them. It was at that moment they knew what they wanted, and they wanted it now…

No more foreplay…

"You ready?" Igneel asked as he positioned himself to enter Layla. The blonde mother nodded,

"I'm ready."

That was all that the powerful father needed before entering the Layla and relished the feeling of her silky walls. She was way tighter than he expected and the way her inner walls were clenching his cock was unbelievable. He grunted in pleasure and as he eased into her in and out and then going deeper. Like with the blowjob, he was only able to get half of his dick inside her, but he knew he could get her to take in more of him as they get more comfortable with each other. The amount of cock inside of Layla was enough to make her satisfied and gasping since she hadn't had a man in her for so long, not to mention that Igneel's was one of the biggest she has seen in a long time.

Layla was breathing hard as she was getting used to him being inside her, but Igneel wouldn't let her get used to his size, not by a long shot. He pulled back until only the tip was inside before slamming half his cock into her, earning one of Layla's loud angelic moans. He repeated the simple action again and earned another moan. He continued repeating, getting faster each time he did so and also try to get deeper into the woman.

The two became a moaning mess as they were having the time of their lives. Layla was panting hard as the large and really warm digit was moving in and out of her and having the feeling of his trying to hit the back of her love tunnel, possibly trying to open up her womb or something. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth and her eyes were rolled up; not to mention she was making scratch marks on Igneel's back. She loved every second of this and didn't want it to end.

Igneel was having as much fun as Layla as he enjoyed the feeling of her tight walls clenching to his dick and loved how she was moaning out his name and panting, just like how Grandine did in their passionate nights. He was brought out of his thoughts of his dead wife when he felt Layla getting tighter and wetter inside and felt his pelvis getting soaked. He looked at his lover and saw her with glazed eyes and was panting hard.

She came really hard.

Igneel knew that he wanted to finish soon, so he decided to try something. He worked on her plump rear and squeezed it, along with a few slaps and rubs, making the woman moan exhaustedly while still recovering from her orgasm.

"Can you please give me a minute Igneel, I still haven't recovered." Layla asked with a tired, but sexy expression; one that made Igneel nod.

"You have ten seconds."

Igneel reluctantly pulled out of her and set her down onto the floor. Layla appreciated it and continued to breathe deeply from exhaustion. She almost laid all the way down and enjoyed the high from her orgasm before it completely subsided.

Layla also relished the feeling of the warm water on her skin and sighed deeply. She truly hadn't had a night like this one in forever…

"Time's up."

"Already?!"

Layla was about to get up, but Igneel kept her down on her hands and knees, "Igneel, what are you doing?"

The red-haired man smirked at the confused blonde, "What? Are you telling me that you've never done it doggy-style?"

Much to his amusement, Layla shook her head no, "You'll enjoy it, I guarantee it."

And without saying anything else, he pushed into the woman and went deeper than their first round. Layla moaned loudly as she felt more of him and had a premature orgasm. Igneel knew this by how much tighter she suddenly became and by how she coated his pelvis in her juices again.

Igneel looked surprised, "You came already? That was fast."

Layla not only blushed from the embarrassment but also from having more of him inside her than before and it's giving her so much pleasure.

"Fuck Igneel, can you go any deeper?" Layla's mind was amazingly going blank from her new extraordinary lover.

"Let's find out."

Igneel began pumping in and out at incredible speed while holding Layla down. His hips were becoming a blur as he was filling up Layla, going deeper than he did before. He grunted and moaned as his dick was being massaged and squeezed by Layla's heavenly walls. He knew he wouldn't last long before blowing his load, so he decided to distract himself and attacked the woman's swinging breasts.

He got lower down and wrapped his strong arm around Layla's chest and started playing with her right breast, paying extra attention to her stiff, pink bud in the middle.

Layla gasped hard from the sudden attention to her breasts, all the while Igneel was still fucking her from behind. Layla was loving it; everything that Igneel was doing and she were gasping hard and yelling Igneel's name over and over as he was pumping into her and playing with her really sensitive breasts.

Igneel loved how Layla was moaning out his name and also how her body was reacting towards his advances. He had quite a few lovers in the past, but Layla was by far the best one, tied with Grandine. He loved how her nipples were so hard and rubbing against the palm of his hands, how angelic her voice was whenever she moans or yells out his name, and especially by how tight and wet she would get; even if they weren't in the shower at the moment.

Things were getting very heated as the two lovers were getting closer to their next orgasm and by how good the warm water was coming down to their skin.

"I-Igneel…I'm almost there~."

Igneel grunted and pumped even faster than before, "Me too, are you ready?"

"Yes! Oh God YES!" Layla was screaming at the tops of her lungs at this point. Her eyes were once again rolled up and her tongue was hanging out with a bit of drool. It was also by this point that Igneel was finally sheathing his whole member inside her and loved how she was clinging to his entire member.

Igneel stopped playing with Layla's sensitive breasts and grabbed her hips and pumped in and out as fast as he could, making Layla and him panting as if they were running a marathon. It was at this point they were finally at the edge.

"IGNEEL!"

"LAYLA!"

Layla had her third orgasm of the night and squirted out more of her heavenly juices. She couldn't believe the high she was feeling and moaned loudly when she felt her insides being filled up by Igneel's hot cum. She moaned as the man kept pumping more of his semen into her and wondered if she was going to pregnant. It wouldn't be too bad if Igneel was the father…

When Igneel finished coming inside her he pulled out of her and saw his cum flowing out of her abused pussy.

The two were breathing hard and wondered if this would be the last round for the night. Well, at least Layla was thinking that, but when she turned around and saw Igneel still-erect member, she knew they will have some more fun tonight. She lips her lips before getting closer to Igneel's groin and licked the tip.

This is going to be a long night…

 _~Next Morning~_

Lucy groaned as the sunlight hit her eyes and wondered what time it was. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in a room she didn't recognize. She would have panicked and run out of the room if it hadn't been for fact that her body felt like it was made of lead and that she was too tired to scream.

"Why am I so tired?" Lucy thought aloud before the memories of the night before, "Oh right, Igneel was having me do yoga and some martial arts…"

As much as she liked the man and how nice he is, not to mention how attractive he is, his workouts were too much for her.

She heard someone knocking at her door and wondered who it was, "You can come in." Lucy said as she slowly rose up from the comfortable bed.

Wendy came inside and was carrying a tray full of food, "Morning Lucy-san. How are you feeling?"

Lucy groaned, "It felt like I was fighting your dad for five rounds and then climbed a mountain."

The bluenette, "Yeah, Igneel-sama would do that to people, but that's what makes him fun. Are you hungry?" Wendy offered Lucy the food on the tray and accepted it with a smile.

"Thanks Wendy." Lucy only took in a bit before remembering that her mom was supposed to pick her up.

"Hey Wendy, did my mom show up last night?"

The younger woman nodded, "Layla-san showed up last night, but she was with Igneel-sama the whole night." Wendy said with an unhealthy blush on her face and neck. She remembered the moans and screams throughout the night.

Lucy's face showed shock and slight horror when she heard what Wendy said and seeing her blush, "Please don't tell me that they…"

Wendy nodded.

"MAMAAAAAAAA!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs, making Wendy flinch from the outburst, curse her good hearing...

"What's all the screaming for?" Said a voice from the bathroom in the guest room. Both Lucy and Wendy were shocked by the uninvited guest and even more when they recognized the voice.

"Natsu?!" Both females screamed when Natsu came out of the bathroom…

… Butt naked.

Lucy squealed from the unexpected show while Wendy's blush went from deep red to a radioactive tomato; she brought her hands up to her cheek, hoping they would cool her off.

"Why are you naked?!"

"I just finished taking a shower. The one next to my room broke." Natsu answered, confused by their behavior.

"Wait, when did you come home?!" Lucy asked as she pointed at the man that was supposed to take her home last night.

"I had to pick up Lisanna since her parents were fighting and brought her here. We came here around one.

"In the morning?! It only takes like five minutes to get her! What took you so long to get here?"

"We were fooling around in her room and then did it in my car." Natsu said without hesitation or any shame while Lucy and Wendy were shell-shocked by the blunt answer.

He really had no shame to be naked in front of the two girls or talking about his sex life, even if one of them was his sister. Ignoring their shocked and red faces, he walked out of the room with a smile on his face and went back to his comfortable bed where Lisanna and their unborn baby is…

As Natsu was walking down the hallway, he passed his father's room, where Igneel and Layla were cuddled together; the only thing covering their modesty is the bed sheets. Layla was on top of Igneel and drawing circles on his chest with her fingers. Last night was the best night they ever had, but now it left her confused.

She did find herself attracted to the man below her, but what they did was really fast and there was a good chance that she could be pregnant. She was even more worried if Igneel didn't even feel the same way about her. True he acted like he cared and showed her the incredible side of rough sex and exotic positions, but it all may have been just lust; crazy, draconic-like lust…

"Igneel," Said father looked at the woman straight in the eyes, "What are we exactly, relationship-wise?"

She was nervous about his answer and wondered if this was a whole mistake. Igneel gave a small, warm smile and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, I'm hoping we could at least be boyfriend and girlfriend." Igneel said before kissing her forehead. Layla blushed from the gentle kiss since was now used to Igneel being rough and dominating.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Igneel asked with hopeful eyes.

Layla couldn't help but have a big smile on her face and kissed the crimson-haired man with heated passion, to which he returned with gusto.

"I'd be happy to be your girlfriend." Layla said as she began to go under the sheets, "And I'll show you how happy I am my love."

It wasn't long before the closed room was filled with moans and yelling.

 **A/N: And that's that! Man, that felt good. I don't know about you, but I think that this was good.**

 **The reason I did this one was because I don't think that there's another story with a pairing like this. If there is, then please let me know.**

 **As always, please review and let me know what you think.**

 **March 4, 2017**

 **FlareDragon out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy, FlareDragon here with the second chapter for this one-shot! This one is going to be a little different... Not lemons in this one since it will more for story. And I decided for this chapter to have a bit more action. Anyway...**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, I would like to give a special thanks to** _ **peace456**_ **for giving me that extra motivation to do a second chapter of this story. I hope you like it.**

 **I do not own anything from Fairy Tail nor any other characters from other anime/manga but I do own this plot and story.**

 **Finding Her Dragon part 2**

It is early in the morning and the sun began to rise. It was a beautiful display of light made of crimson and yellow, mixing well with the dark sky. The sunlight from the rising sun began to hit the land in the horizon and eventually the homes in the area; one in particular to a certain blonde's home.

Layla felt the light hit her eyes and she groaned lazily. She turned around lazily in her bed to keep her face away from the light. She seemed to be more in peace when she no longer felt the light on her face and began digging her face deeper into the cool pillow on her king size bed. She seemed so happy and at peace, most likely enjoying a good dream. A really, really, _reeaalllllyyyyyyy_ good dream from any indication of the way her face was making and the goofy smile of hers plastered on her face, but unfortunately for her, all dreams must eventually come to an end…

"Layla-sama! Time for you to get up!"

Layla groaned in annoyance again from hearing her assistant's voice, and it was getting worse when she began knocking on the closed door. Layla rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them. She looked out the window and could still see some darkness out the window before looking over at her nightdesk and seeing her clock.

"6: 35 a.m?" Layla yawned before flopping her head back into her pillow, "Five more minutes…"

"Layla-sama! You have to get ready for your date with Igneel-sama!"

Layla's eyes popped wide open when she heard her boyfriend's name. She completely forgot about her breakfast with Igneel! How could see heave forgotten about that?!

' _Wait_ ,' Layla though, ' _Our morning date isn't for another two hours!_ ' Layla groaned (once again) as the assistant began knocking harder.

"I'm coming Erza...just give me a minute." Layla said groggily as she slowly got out of bed, feeling rather sore from the prior night. She have began dating Igneel for several weeks now and found out that Igneel was quite an animal when it comes to intimacy and love making in bed. She blushed as the memories from last night came into her mind. Igneel and her were going at it for quite some time and tried out some new things between the two; she blushed harder when she looked at all the hickies and other various lovemarks that Igneel left her. While she enjoyed her erotic times with the crimson haired man and loved how the marks they left on each other and their meanings behind them, it would get rather difficult to hide them from her workers and business partners in her company.

Anyway, she got out bed, which revealed she was only wearing panties, and took a robe from the coat rack on her wall and put it on, which hugged her impressive figure and hiding most of her marks; the only ones that were showing were the ones on her neck.

Layla finally opened the door and her assistant, Erza Scarlet, standing there in her business suit and her tablet, no doubt showing the tasks and assignments for the week.

"Why did you wake me up so early when my date doesn't start until 8:40?" Layla asked curiously. She wasn't really upset about being woken up so early, but she did enjoy her sleep and knew that the scarlet haired beauty wouldn't wake her up so early without a good reason.

Erza bow her head down in an extreme manner, "I'm sorry Layla-sama, but Igneel contacted me a few minutes ago and said that he would be coming sooner for breakfast."

"Why?" Layla didn't understand why so early and so sudden.

"He mentioned that he had to go to a friend's place due to an emergency," Erza explained, "and he needs to go there very soon, so he had hoped that you could have your date with him sooner rather than later."

Layla thought about it and nodded to Erza, "I guess it's okay. No harm other than losing a bit of sleep. When is he coming over?"

Erza smiled, "In a few minutes, he also mentioned something about not having to dress up for breakfast, just being in your pajamas," Erza looked at her attire before slightly blushing, "though I recommend something with more cover than just a robe and panties Layla-sama."

Layla blushed from the comment and nodded, "In that case, I'll get ready quickly. Could you get Aries and Virgo to make the breakfast right away?"

"Already done Layla-sama. I had them begin their task at four."

' _At four?! Why so early?!'_ Layla though but kept silence about it.

"Then thank you Erza." Was all the blonde mother said before closing the door again and going to her closet to find some appropriate pajamas. Her closet was a big walk-in type with enough space for ten people to be in comfortably. She quickly found the some blue shorts that she kept from Igneel and a pink top that she *ahem* _borrowed_ from her daughter, the top was nice and had a red chibi dragon in the center. She knew that this would grab his attention and hopefully tease him throughout breakfast.

 _~Small Time Skip~_

As Layla was coming downstairs towards the kitchen, she bumped into someone and fell to the ground, or at least she would have it if wasn't for the person catching her in her mid-fall and helped her stand back up.

"Are you okay?"

Layla chuckled nervously, "Y-yeah, I'm good. Sorry for bumping into you- Natsu?!"

The person that she bumped into was none other than Natsu Dragneel, her boyfriend's eldest child and he's …

"Why are here and why don't you have a shirt on?!" Layla blushed from seeing the young man's impressive display of muscles and seeing that his sweat pants are loosely hanging off his hips, revealing more of his body; luckily he isn't showing off anything too indecent.

"I came with my old man and we're both waiting for you with Lucy and Aries-chan."

"That doesn't explain why you're half naked!"

"We came in our pajamas, which is basically shorts or sweatpants." Layla looked again and saw he truly was just wearing just his sweats. Layla did her best to hide her blush and avoided eye contact with the younger male. He really was like his father, a great body with the same type of confidence that Igneel has, not to mention that Natsu has some scars covering his body as well. The only big difference is his hair being pink while Igneel's was a deep red.

"So Igneel is half naked too?" Layla asked, knowing fully well that he will tease her as well. Damn it, she has a feeling that Igneel is going to win this…

Layla noticed Natsu blushing and looking a little below her eyes. She was confused before remembering what she was wearing. She squeaked in embarrassment as she was basically being eye candy to the young with a tight top that clung to her breasts and shorts that hugged her bubble-butt, not to mention the embarrassing hickies showing from so much skin being out in the open. Natsu was just standing there for minute with a stupid look, staring at the body that belonged to the mother of his best friend and couldn't help but form a tent forming in his pants.

' _Oh my God! Are all Dragneel men huge?!"_ Layla mentally screamed before running to the kitchen while yelling "Sorry!" to the frozen teen.

"Damn…" Natsu thought aloud as he tried to calm down but failing badly.

 _~Time Skip in the Kitchen~_

Layla sat next to Igneel, who really was only wearing some gym shorts, and had laughed at the jokes he threw out. On the other side of the mother was her daughter Lucy and then Wendy, who was wearing one of Natsu's old shirts and his gym shorts, and Natsu. Natsu began chatting with Aries and began eating a mountain of blueberry pancakes and syrup with some eggs and smoked sausages with a protein shake and some fruit and...you know what, you get the idea.

Igneel was eating the same way as his son while drinking a ton of water. Layla, Aries, even Virgo were shocked and amazed at how much the Dragneel boys could eat. Aries looked as all her hard work was disappearing within minutes; she was sweating nervously and wondered how big their food budget was…

"Two and a half hours of hard work...gone." Aries not believing what she was seeing.

Lucy and Wendy sighed, "This is how they always eat." Lucy looked at her best friend with a small smile, "Though it's quite interesting to see them do an eating contest." The blonde teen looked at Wendy and saw that the blue haired teen was eating just as much as her brother and father!

Virgo looked at the teenager with disbelief, "And here I thought Wendy-sama would be eating more lady-like..."

"So Igneel, what's this emergency that you have to go to?" Layla asked as she saw him finishing his meal. He swallowed the last bits of his food and sighed in satisfaction,

"I'm helping one of my friends with a tournament." Igneel explained, "It's basically a big thing where martial artists gather to win some money and the title as champions."

Lucy nodded, "Who's your friend?"

"Shio Sakaki, he wants me to take his place since he's off to see his student's wedding." Igneel said as he stood up from his chair, "Speaking of which, I have to go as soon as possible."

"W-wait, you mean you're going right now?" Layla asked, she knew had to go but she expect it to be this soon!

"Don't worry, I won't be gone for too long," Igneel smiled, "at least I hope not. At most it should take me a few days." Igneel gave a quick kiss to his girlfriend/great lover and said,

"See ya and Natsu," The young man looked up to see his dad, "I'm leaving Wendy in charge of the house while I'm gone so listen to everything she says."

"What?!" Both siblings looked shocked and surprised. Layla and Lucy looked and witnessed Natsu arguing with his dad about the sudden decision for a while before Igneel sending a swift left hook to Natsu and sending him flying towards a wall face first.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy flew out of her seat to see if her precious brother had any serious injuries.

"Seriously, that brat needs to learn to listen and accept my conditions." Igneel sighed, "So Wendy, you are in charge and make sure that he stays put. I don't want anyone to follow me this time."

"This time?" Layla asked.

Wendy nodded, "There are times when Igneel-sama would allow me and Natsu-san to follow him to see him fight against others, especially in big tournaments and the occasional challenge from other fighters."

"Oh."

"Anyway," Igneel intervened, "I'm off to get ready. See you guys in a few days." Igneel walked out of the room, leaving everyone else in the kitchen.

"You know Layla-san," Wendy said with a smirk, "As you heard, me and my brother can't follow our father for any reason whatsoever, but I'm sure he wouldn't expect a certain blonde following him." Layla was confused at what Wendy was implying exactly and why but continued to hear the blue haired teen.

"It wouldn't bad if you follow Igneel-sama since it is quite possible for him to need some type of support or you seeing him workout and see his muscles shine from the light and sweat." Wendy continued as she noticed Layla blushing and fanning herself, no doubt she was imagining her lover sweaty and seeing his muscles straining against other fighters.

"W-why do you want me to follow him exactly?" Layla stuttered. Wendy handed her a camera and quickly explained,

"Me and Natsu-san made a bet of how Igneel-sama will fight and how long it will take him to finish the fights."

"What are you two betting on?"

Wendy's face turned a deep shade of red, almost as red as Erza's hair, "That's not important right now. Will you follow him then?"

Layla stayed quiet for a second and thought about what Wendy said. She liked what she heard and always wanted to see Igneel fighting anyone other than his students in his Dragon Slaying dojo. Having a certain shine in her eyes, Layla nodded,

"Ok, I'll follow him and help with recording his fights."

The two females gave each other a thumbs up while Lucy was helping Aries with cleaning up the kitchen while Erza was rearranging the entire schedule in order to help Layla with following Igneel.

"Oh yeah, Layla-san," Wendy said while looking away and her blush as strong as ever, "You might want to cover your hickies."

"KYAAHHHHH!"

 _~Four Hours Later~_

Layla was exhausted. Nothing else to it. Just plain exhaustion.

She and Erza, who both changed into some regular clothes so they could blend in with the crowd, had been following Igneel for four entire hours so far, which includes him walking for a while, him in a taxi, a train ride and then him running for half an hour. It took so much work just to keep up with him; not to mention a little embarrassing when it came to the taxi part since they ask their own taxi to follow Igneel's taxi cab. Layla had to restrain Erza from pummeling the the taxi driver when he asked if they were 'stalkers'.

Speaking of Erza, she was also helping Layla with plans and meetings while following the red haired man. Not only was she Layla's assistant, she also helped Layla with plans and alternatives and kept up with news and the markets in order to help with the Heartfilia company and the company's departments and branches. Layla couldn't have found a better worker to be by her side.

Anyway, when they finally saw Igneel stopped running, they found out they were in a different region of the nation. It was quite different from their hometown. The streets were dirtier and had litter lying around. There was at least one group of teenagers or young adults hanging around some neighborhood or block. It was making the blonde mother nervous and scared but Erza kept them moving forward, despite receiving stares and cat calls from the guys around the two busty women.

"Just ignored them Layla-sama," Erza instructed, "They will most likely just ignore us if we just not pay them any attention."

"I hope you're right." Layla mumbled quietly, hoping that they will leave this town soon and continued following Igneel. Wait a second…

"We lost him!"

"What?!"

The two didn't realize that they lost sight of Layla's boyfriend before it was too late. They looked around but couldn't find any sight of him.

"Damn it," Erza mumbled before turning to her boss and bowed, "Forgive me Layla-sama. I should have paid closer attention. You may hit me!"

Layla groaned in embarrassment and annoyance, "Don't worry Erza, no need for that. I'm sure we can find him if we asked someone if they saw him." The blonde reasoned.

Erza agreed and grabbed the woman's hand and dragged her around to ask random people about Layla's lover. Now before either could get a chance to ask, they suddenly got surrounded by ten men, each one as tall and muscular as the one before and just as scary looking.

Layla looked nervous while Erza was prepared to fight the men into a bloody pulp.

"Hello pretty ladies," One of the men said with a small smile, "are you two new around here, cause we can't remember seeing such fine babes walking around here before?"

Erza gave a small frown, "We are just walking by. No need for interference."

The guy shook his head, "Yeah, you two are definitely new. Everyone that lives here knows about the payment to walk these streets."

Layla looked more nervous than before, "P-payment?"

Another one of the men responded, "Yeah, at least 6,000 yen, or else we have some fun." The guys began to make some creepy faces as they focused on the women's bodies.

Erza's eyes grew cold as she pulled out a wakizashi out from under her shirt and drew out the blade, ready to draw blood.

The guys took a step back when they saw the blade, "What the hell crazy lady?!"

Layla sighed in relief, "I'm can't believe I'm saying this but I'm finally glad you carry that thing with you Erza."

Erza was glowing with pride from hearing Layla's words but that was short lived when all the guys brought out various guns and pistols from their pockets or from their holsters inside their shirts.

"Naughty ladies," The first guy said, "How about we triple the price since you bitches brought out that sword and if you don't pay we'll decorate our streets with your blood!"

By this time Lyala was freaking out while Erza was trying to find a solution, but being surrounded by men with guns aiming at you would put you under a lot of pressure and make it hard to think.

"Please don't kill us!"

The guys smiled, "If you don't want to get killed then pay us and if you behave well, then we can give you the time of your lives." The guys licked their lips as they looked over their curvy bodies. Before Erza or Layla could react, the first guy began flying twenty feet away and his gun flew away; right into the hand of an angry red headed man.

"Hey boys," The guys looked at the man and flinched from his heavy glare and his fang-like snarl.

"If you want to stay alive then leave these women alone."

"Igneel!" Layla cheered with comical tears when she saw her savior of a boyfriend, but her relief quickly died down when the men aimed their guns at the man.

"Asshole," One of the guys said, "You're are _so_ going to pay for what you did to the boss!"

All that Igneel did was crack his neck from side to side before giving a feral smile, "Then in that case….GRAAAHHHH!"

The next thirty seconds was the most intense seconds that Layla ever been in and saw a side of Igneel that made her wondered if her boyfriend was human at all. In those thirty seconds, was a bunch crunch noises that Layla guessed was bones and hearing the guys scream like little girls. Not to mention hearing Igneel's inhuman roars and seeing him throw the guys around as if they were nothing.

When the thirty seconds were up, Igneel clapped his hands together and sighed in satisfaction from seeing his handiwork. Erza was impressed from seeing Igneel's fighting style while Layla looked slightly pale, makes you wonder why Erza wasn't scared of the ginger in front of him. She'll remember to never make Igneel mad…

"Now can either of you tell me why you're following me?" Igneel questioned as he walked up to the two and glared at the two. Erza put away her blade and coughed into her hand in an embarrassed way,

"W-we followed you as a request from your daughter." Igneel sighed after hearing this and rubbed the bridge of his nose,

"That girl...well, no use to arguing about it now." Igneel said calmly and looked at Layla, "Did Wendy give you a camera?"

Layla nodded as she showed it to him, "Right here."

"I see that my brats are doing another bet."

Layla asked, "Do you have any idea what the bet is?"

"Most likely."

"Then can you tell me what it is? Wendy wouldn't tell me what it is."

Igneel had a bit of pink dusting his cheeks as he avoided eye contact for a second, "I'd rather not say it."

"Please tell me!"

Igneel ignored her command and said, "We should get going to the tournament. We can't get late." He began walking away with Erza following behind.

"Oh come on! Is it really bad or something?!"

 _~In the Arena~_

"This place is...bigger than I thought."

"Yeah…"

"Come on, the tournament is starting soon and I believe that my match is one of the first ones." Igneel urged them forward as they looked at the building that looked as if it was ten stories tall, big enough to hold easily ten thousand people. As they entered, Layla saw numerous people in the uniforms of their dojos and seeing them warm up. Most of them looked like monsters or superhumans by the way they make scary faces and by how big their muscles are; even the women looked huge and scary.

"This is insane!" Layla whispered loudly.

Erza looked at her with a small smile, "Yes, it can be rather intimidating to the average person, but to me and Igneel this is normal."

"What kind of training have you done Erza?!"

"I trained from Igneel's dojo," Erza bluntly said, amused at seeing Layla's reaction, "I have mastered his style since I was a little girl."

Igneel gave a toothy grin, "Yeah, she was one of the best students I ever had, not even my son and daughter couldn't beat this she-devil." The crimson haired man stated proudly. He then patted her head, "Though she's light years away from actually having a chance at beating me!"

The next thing Layla saw was Erza trying kick Igneel in the face, but the father simply blocked her kicks with his left palm with what seemed like very little effort.

"Well, on with the tournament!"

As soon as Layla and Erza found some front seats to get a good view of the fights, and to record the fights too, a huge guy in a karate uniform got in the center of the arena and announced in a tiny microphone,

"Ladies and gentlemen and the rest of the monsters here, I am proud to announced that this year's tournament will be the best one yet since we have some returning champions and some newbies that show promise like none before!" The big referee shouted with his hand raised toward the ceiling and hearing the crowd cheering.

"Now give it up to the first fighters…. These fighters are known as superhumans and can bend metal with their bare hands! The first one is Christopher Eclair!"

Layla and Erza saw a man that was slim and with white blonde hair that was braided and his attire was just blue pants and boots. He appeared to be French and around 30.

"Erza," Layla looked at her assistant, "Isn't it illegal to wear any type of footwear in these kind of tournaments?"

Erza nodded, "Most of them yes, but this tournament must be the kind that allows anything inside the ring."

"And Eclair's opponent is none other than the '100th Degree Street Karate Fighter', Shio Saka- wait hold on folks!" The referee stopped himself as he was receiving someone from his earpiece, "Change of plans folks, Eclair's opponent will be with the man that is known as the 'Fire Dragon King', Igneel Dragneel!"

Right then Igneel jumped into the ring with just black gi pants and red wrappings around his hands, wrists and feet. The crimson-haired man also tied his hair back into a ponytail.

"Sexy…" Layla cooed as she took a good look at Igneel's attire with a bit of drool leaking at the corner of her mouth; admiring how badass he looked..

"Focus Layla-sama!" Erza scowled her boss before taking the camera and began recording her former master.

The crowd began cheering and waiting to see how this fight will turn out, most likely expecting to see some blood and broken bones. Both fight walked up to each other and glared at one another. You could tell that Igneel was almost half a foot taller than Eclair.

"Igneel Dragneel, what an ugly name." Eclair looked at his opponent with disappointment, "and here I was expecting to show my new skills to Sakaki."

Igneel glared hard, "Don't be so disappointment little man, I doubt your little Savate style is good enough for my Dragon Slaying Fist."

It wasn't long before the referee started the match and that's when Layla realized that the world of martial arts was scarier than she expected. Both men blurred before seeing them blow kicks and punches towards one another at such speed that she could barely see the moves at all! Much less understand what's going on!

"How are they moving so fast!?" Layla was amazed.

"Eclair just kicked Igneel twenty times just now but Igneel blocked all of them and swiftly threw a knife hand at Eclair's face." Erza said with such certainty that Layla wondered how much fighting her assistant has done as a young child.

"You're better than I expected from a ruffin such as yourself." Eclair admitted as he distant himself away from Igneel, who just happened to punch the spot Eclair just was at and made a small crater, stunning the audience from the display of raw, inhuman strength.

"You haven't seen anything yet…" Igneel bared his fang-like canines to the shorter man before leaping towards the smaller man with his arms stretched out. Before Eclair could make more distance away from the man, Igneel already had him in his arms and put him in a headlock.

"You truly are disappointing Monsieur Dragneel, a simple head lock can't even faze me!" Eclair stated before throwing a forward kick all the way up at Igneel's face, making a painful impact.

Layla flinched from seeing the kick, worrying about her boyfriend's face.

"Don't worry Layla-sama, Igneel couldn't hurt from something like that." As if proving her point, Eclair began screaming in pain. Layla looked closer at the kick and saw… Igneel biting through the boot!

"Stop biting me you barbarian! You're piercing my foot!" Eclair wailed out and tried to escape from Igneel's hold, but Igneel held firm and tightened his grip on the shorter man. It got even worse when the crowd saw blood coming out of the boot . He eventually spat out the blood-covered boot and smiled,

"Time to finish this."

He spun the French man and _threw_ him across the arena and saw him crash into a concession stand, most likely suffering broken bones right now. It was at this time the crowd cheered for Igneel's victory and the referee announce him as the winner.

Layla was amazed, this side of Igneel was new to her and much different from what she was used to. And to make things more weird…

...she's getting excited from this new Igneel.

 _~Several Hours Later~_

Layla and Erza were looking for Igneel in the resting room, hoping to see him before his next match. It wasn't long before they heard some grunting, yelling and sounds that sounds like flesh hitting flesh.

"Please tell me that my man isn't really-"

"AAGGGHHH!"

A man and woman crashed through the wall next to the two women and tumbled down in front of them, twitching in pain and bleeding. Erza looked through the hole in the wall and calmly said,

"Your man is fighting more people." The loyal assistant brought out the camera again and recorded the remaining of the fight, which would give the best fighting scenes from Hollywood a run for their money.

Layla and Erza saw the way Igneel fought, how he blocked and took hits, and even saw him throwing and flipping people towards walls and furniture. It made the other fighters and black belt masters look like amateurs. What really got Layla was how his eyes seemed to glow white and had a feral smile as he fought more and more people and taking them out or at least scaring them away.

"RAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" Igneel roared out, scaring the rest of the fighters off him and making them run away.

"That's right! You better run!" Igneel shouted as the last one exited through the hole and past the two young women.

Layla looked concern for her lover as she watch him looking more and more berserk, "Igneel...what's gotten into you?"

As if flipping a switch, the glow in Igneel's eyes disappeared and his wild look vanished. He finally saw his girlfriend and former student standing outside the room and slowly waved at them.

"H-hey gals, did I scare you too much?" Igneel asked as he suddenly felt his body growing heavy.

"Not to worry old master," Erza responded calmly while still recording. Igneel looked around before finding a sofa and slowly walked towards it and slumped down. He was sweating and breathing heavily. It was when things calmed down when Layla and Erza noticed bruises and cuts all over his torso.

"Oh my god Igneel, what did they do to you?!"

The Dragon Slaying master sighed, "They ambushed me and got a few good cuts before I lost my cool. Luckily I developed a type of 'wild mode' for fighting since I took down that tiger."

Layla looked more concern as she took a closer look at the cuts; some were close to the arteries and others were deep as well, making trails of blood dripping down onto the sofa. Before Layla could mutter anything, Erza was already at Igneel's side with a medical kit that she found and began treating her old master's wounds. Layla soon joined her assistant and cleaned up his cuts and eventually wrapped them in bandages and wrappings.

Igneel flexed out his body and checked all his injuries before smiling, "Thanks you two. Glad to know that you gals have some medical knowledge."

Erza nodded, "True, but you still need some more help. Some of those cuts will require stitches and we don't have enough wrappings to replace the once the old ones are either soaked with blood and bacteria or worn out."

Layla looked at her assistant, ' _How does she know so much, she's only 19?!'_

Igneel shook his head, "That can wait, I have to win this tournament first."

Layla shook her head, "No Igneel, you are going to the hospital and have these wounds checked properly now."

Igneel looked at his girlfriend, "I can't, I promised Sakaki that I'd win this thing and if I leave without even _finishing_ it then-"

"Is a promise worth more than your own health and safety?!" Layla shouted, "I understand that you would do so much to protect your loved ones and keeping promises, but to risk your body for some tournament is not worth it!"

Igneel frowned, "There are many risks when it comes to martial arts and everyone that lives this style understands the dangers it holds and accepts it, myself included. There are masters here who are willing to risk so much just to show how good they are. I am no different."

Layla held her ground, "But what about Natsu and Wendy? Do you think that they would agree with you when they find you so crippled from these fights? Do you honestly think that it's worth seeing their worried faces like last time?"

Igneel's body went stiff after hearing that; realizing that she was talking about the time he took on that tiger and to be quite honest, that pissed him off.

"Don't use that against me Layla, that time was different and you know it." Igneel said in a low voice, holding himself back from doing anything he'd regret.

"You're right, that time was different, but it was still reckless and stupid! Just like now! What happens if you got injured? Do you have any idea what I'm feeling right now? How would you feel if I decide to do this and fight with those monsters out there?"

Igneel stayed silent. He honestly didn't like the idea of Layla doing this, mainly due to her lack of experience and technique.

"I… I wouldn't like that."

"Exactly." Layla's expression softened as she gently put her hands on both sides of her boyfriend's face.

"You can't risk yourself for something like this. Please come back to your family and recover. I'm sure your friend will understand."

Igneel frowned, knowing how this will end and seeing a possible consequences for quiting the tournament…

'Ah fuck it.' Igneel thought before sighing and looking into Layla's deep brown eyes.

"Alright, I'll leave the tournament." Igneel looked deeper into his love's eyes, "and I promise I won't do anything too extreme, at least without a good reason."

Layla smiled after hearing that. She knew that Igneel is good at keeping his word and now expects a relationship with less trips to the hospital and not worrying about Igneel accidently killing anyone (paranoia~...).

 _~Later that Evening~_

Natsu was in his room with his girlfriend, enjoying each other's company while watching one of the _Fast and the Furious_ movies. He was sitting behind her with his arms wrapped around her, enjoying the feeling of her body pressed against him and feeling her slightly swollen belly.

"How much longer before the baby comes Lis?" Natsu asked before kissing her cheek to her neck.

Lisanna, Natsu's childhood friend and now love of his life, smiled with a soft sigh, "The baby won't be coming for another twelve weeks. Excited to see our little girl Natsu?"

Natsu gave his toothy grin, "Hell yeah I am! I can't wait to see her little face and show her the wonders of being a Dragneel!"

Lisanna giggled, "You meaning eating, fighting and sleeping?" She teased while rubbing her stomach.

The pink head teen pouted, "Hey!"

"Oh come now Hubby, I was only teasing~"

Natsu was still pouting and looked away from his girl, pretending to be disappointed in her but Lisanna knew how to break his little act.

"Hey Natsu-sama~," Lisanna purred to his ear, "Wasn't there a little bet made between you and your cute little sister?"

Natsu let go of his pout and remembered his bet. A few hours ago, Igneel called him and wendy to let them know about his victories and how he dropped out of the tournament. The way of how the fights turned out and how quick Igneel finished them, it seemed that Natsu won the bet. He betted that his old man would finish the fights in less than forty seconds while Wendy betted that he would make sure to torture his opponents in a slow and humiliating manner, all the while making it extremely painful. Anyway, Natsu was happy about winning the bet and now…

"Wendy! Are you ready yet?" Natsu asked as he looked towards the his bathroom door. He heard some whimpering and grunting.

"Do I really have to Natsu-nii? This is embarrassing!"

Natsu smiled, "A bet's a bet and you have to honor your word."

He heard some muttering from the door before hearing it open up. Wendy came out...in a skimpy maid costume, the kind that you'd find from Victoria's Secret. In fact, that's where Natsu bought it!

Wendy was blushing up a storm while doing her best to cover herself up with her arms. The stocking were black and see through; her stomach was left bare; her frilly apron was so short that it reach just above her mid-thigh; her bra was thin and frilly too and had some skin seeing through the thin material, though only enough to tease; the last piece was a little white maid hat to complete the lewd fashion piece that Wendy had to wear.

Wendy was looking at the ground, "I swear Natsu-nii-"

Natsu interrupted, "Remember the bet Wendy."

The younger bluenette bit her lip, "...anything I can do for you... _Master~_ "

Natsu smiled while Lisanna giggled and blushed, knowing how this night will end for all three of them.

"There is something you can do for us my sexy little maid~," Natsu gestured for his step sister to come closer, "now come here to serve your master."

Natsu's smile became more of a smirk when he saw her comer towards the couple.

This is going to be a very long night for the three…

 **A/N: That's the second chapter! First of all, sorry for not updating things at all. I won't be making excuses since they won't help me writing any faster.**

 **Second, I left it at a cliffhanger in case you guys want another chapter. I honestly like this story and enjoy pairing Layla and Igneel. More fun than I expected and if you guys want something special or have a kinky request, I'll be happy to hear it. All I can say is I enjoy writing and I will hopefully do more in the future. Until then,**

 **Give a** **REVIEW** **and let me know what you thought about this chapter.**

 **October 26, 2017**

 **FlareDragon out**

 **P.S.- If you have any ideas for me to write, then I'm all ears**


End file.
